Headphones In Disappear
by asuitcaseandapaintedface
Summary: Music is what makes the world go 'round. And music is what keeps us sane. iPod Shuffle challenge attempt, various pairings. Will include later chapters.


Author's Note: Okay, so this is an iPod Shuffle Challenge response

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is an iPod Shuffle Challenge response. I just wanted to try it, see how it would turn out. Enjoy. And review of course. The grammar and structure may be off and weird, but I like it this way. So ha. Lol.**

**PS. I kind of cheated, because I didn't feel like doing ten in a row and I was horribly distracted.**

**Shortest author's note EVER. I mean it was pretty self explanatory. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. You obviously already know that. Oh, but I wish I did own Edward Cullen. Mmm. Hahahaha.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Diverse City – TobyMac**

They were never one in the same.

Camp Rock was a cultural melting pot of teenagers. And their only connection?

Their music.

It wasn't even the same music. There was rock. Pop. Country. Hip hop. And a few weird genres that hadn't been thought of before.

Music wasn't even a complete similar factor between them. Some danced, others sang. Some played, and some produced and created.

They were white, black, Hispanic, rich and mediocre. Shy, outgoing, different.

And they liked it like that.

Cause how were you going to grow if everyone was the same snotty robot patrolling Camp Rock?

Camp Rock was a diverse city.

( AN: This is actually a Christian song but my idea just seemed to fit.)

**Poor Unfortunate Souls – Jonas Brothers**

Some people were just so pathetic and helpless. What was I? Was there a huge flashing sign over my head that said, "Please, come and tell me about your measly, unimportant problems!"

I think so.

People didn't have normal conversations with me; I was only good for advice.

It didn't matter what it was about and I eventually got bored with it.

"It's the A chord, not B."

"Just go up to her and talk to her."

"Those lyrics don't really work together, try this."

Why don't you go jump off a cliff and shove it. Perhaps that might work.

I gave advice robotically till my best friend and band mate Shane wanted advice on a girl. He never wanted my advice. He thought he was too good for it and knew better.

And of course, like the pushover I was, I gave it to him, I gave him advice until I met her.

She was much too good for him and he wasn't going to get he girl again.

Poor unfortunate soul.

(One sided Nate/Mitchie. Nate POV)

**Out Tonight – RENT Soundtrack**

It was driving her insane.

For a week she had been cooped up in her house, weighted down by school and her desire and passion to write again. Her mother wanted her to concentrate on school more.

Consequently though, this was going to drive her crazy. She made straight A's, and was the top of her class. She listened to and obeyed her mother.

She needed danger. Adrenaline. And lots of it.

And so here she sat, staring out her window at the dark sky, her fingers anxiously tapping on the edge of her window seat.

A new fire was burning through her veins tonight.

Her makeup was a little darker, her skirt just a little shorter, and she didn't mind at all.

In fact it excited her.

The last addition to her lapse of judgment?

A dark haired boy in a pair of skinny jeans, sunglasses, and a faux leather jacket climbing through her window to take her out tonight.

(Shane/Mitchie)

**Umbrella – Rihanna**

Believe me Shane, I know being a celebrity isn't a piece of cake.

Dating one isn't either.

I know I'm just an average girl, nothing spectacular or glamorous. Just plain average. But I know you unlike those snobs you flirt with every night.

I've seen you at your highest. And lowest.

When Connect Three won their first major award, I was there in the audience.

And I saw you cry afterwards at your house because you were so excited.

I was there when your grandma died too.

And I watched as you bawled into my shoulder and I cried with you.

We laid on my bed, intertwined for hours and I waited with you till you cried yourself to sleep.

I'll always be there Shane, whether you recognize it or not.

And when it's pouring in your life, I'll be standing there with an umbrella. Just don't forget me when your blinded by those bright flashing lights.

(Shane/Mitchie)

**My Wish – Rascal Flatts**

I never wished any harm on you. I never meant to hurt you.

But then I look at her and my heart races. Electricity shoots through my veins and I'm captivated. She makes me melt into a tiny puddle.

I'm so sorry I did this to you, I'm just praying you'll forgive me.

I know she was your best friend and I know you loved me, but then, something changed.

Trust me, I don't understand it anymore than you do.

I hope your life is never filled with any complications.

That all of your dreams come true. I hope the sun is always shining in your life.

Don't ever take on more than you can handle, although I can't guarantee you accomplished that in dating me.

You're my best friend, but she's something more, she's, I never felt like this before.

Please, please forgive me. Our wedding is next month. She is going to ask you to be her maid of honor.

I love you, just not like _that._

(Nate POV. Apology to Caitlin about breaking up with her for Mitchie.)

**Okay, that's five, I plan on adding more in another chapter, because this was actually fun, I just can't do ten straight.**

**Tell me what you think, love it, hate it, suggested couples?**

**Review por favor. )**


End file.
